Sexual Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix 2
by Dave2380
Summary: Cyclops made just a little bit less boring.


**The Sexual Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix.**

**Valentines Day.**

**Scott.**

**What to wear? Jean had already left for her rendezvous with Betsy, armed with a picnic hamper, full of chocolate, strawberries and champagne. Not that this helped Scott much, he couldn't even ask jean for help as her end of their psi bond was down. Not that he could blame her, if he was out to seduce Betsy Braddock he wouldn't be worrying about what his other half was wearing.**

" _**Ok what do we know, my secret admirer is male, knows I like roses, has nice taste in cologne, sandalwood and something spicy. Oh the hell with it, with any luck the clothes won't stay on long. Black jeans and that forest green tee, ought to do it."**_** A smirk crossed his face as he rummaged in his chest of drawers and with a dismissive gesture he dropped the boxers and socks he had selected before dressing.**

**At times like this Scott was glad he was an above average cook, that way if there's no chemistry you always have something to play with and on the other hand if the sex is really good you have something to eat afterwards. Club sandwiches, tortilla chips, salsa, grapes (damn Jean for taking all of the strawberries) chocolate sauce, yes or no? What the hell better to have it than not. Champagne, and a few beers just to be safe, although god forbid it should be Logan, that would just be too weird, besides who'd go on top?**

**Hamper packed and it's off to the jetty for a boat. "" Meet me across the lake." So it's somewhere in Spuytin Dyvyl cove." He muttered and started rowing. As he rowed Scott mused that it really was a wonderful day, the sun was shining, birds were singing and there was just the hint of a cool breeze, the time passed easily and Scott's eyes combed both sides of the cove, no one there. He turned around hoping for a better view only to see a raft, anchored midway between the lips of the cove. Adjusting his course he rowed towards the raft.**

**When he got there, there was no one on the raft, a worn plaid quilt covered it, and there was a picnic hamper, " Seems I'm not the only one to plan " Scott murmured as he moored the boat to the raft and climbed out. Checking his watch he saw that it was 11:45, " **_**Well I'm early, so best wait." **_**Lying back on the raft with his hands behind his head he closed his eyes and caught some rays.**

**Sam almost couldn't believe his eyes, he was there, on the raft and early. He hadn't blasted it, or demanded answers, so maybe he was there for him, he gnawed his bottom lip as he hovered in the air indecisively. He'd come this far, no backing out now, besides the reclining x-man practically oozed sex, even just laying there. "**_** Hell, no guts , no glory! "**_

_**What with the sun beating down on him and the slow rocking of the raft, Scott had drifted into a half doze, he woke up to find someone kissing him, not forcefully but insistently, whiff of that cologne, tempting flavours of sandalwood and spice, and he realised who it was, just before opening his eyes. "Why Sam, you couldn't be bothered to buy me a drink first? " Scott drawled, grinning as Sam flushed. " Can't blame a man for takin' opportunity, not when there's a slab of man meat that temptin. "' He stammered out, nervous as all hell. " You're one to talk about temptation , Sam." Hot eyes hungrily roamed over the young blonde in tight, tight stonewashed jeans and a white tee that clung to every muscle with a vengeance. " Sit, have a drink and then we can get busy, and figure out if we're gonna use that bottle of chocolate sauce or not." Scott said waggling his eyebrows. Sam almost groaned at the words chocolate sauce and the images they conjured.**_

_**Scott popped open the champagne bottle and poured it into two plain glass tumblers, " Sorry about the glasses but Jean called dibs on the best ones before she went after Betsy" Sam's jaw dropped at the connotations of that statement and Scott chuckled softly. " I mean it's only fair that if I get to play so does she, but did she have to get first pick of the kitchen as well?"**_

_**Sam was spluttering now, " So it's okay with J-Jean then…" He managed to blurt out, before Scott leaned in and kissed him. The blonde's lips were softer than Scott would have thought, and indeed had wondered more than once. " This. Was. Jean's. Idea." he muttered between kisses, gliding softly over his jaw line, hands slipping under Sam's t shirt and wandering up his back. He broke off for a minute to drink some champagne and kissed Sam, lips tasting of champagne and spurring Sam to take the lead.**_

_**Sam rolled them over and broke their heated clinch long enough to peel Scott's t-shirt off and over his shoulders, before hungrily kissing his way down to Scott's waistband and popping open his button fly jeans. " Commando, nice one ."he murmured, easing Scott's swollen length out of his jeans before tugging them and his sneakers off. He rolled himself onto Scott, crushing his swollen cock between their bodies, before Scott rolled them over and began grinding himself against Sam's denim wrapped swollen hardness. Fevered groans and grunts broke from both of them as Scott slid his hand between their hot hard bodies and began undoing Sam's jeans, slowly easing the zip, past his throbbing shaft, tugging off the jeans and almost shredding that teasingly tight t-shirt from the blondes body.**_

_**And what a body, strong yet wiry, not overloaded with muscle, just streamlined, the optimum balance of strength and speed, smattering of chest hair and a treasure trail of hair leading to his long thick phallus. A happy contented sigh broke from Scott's throat as he began kissing his way down a muscular chest, playing with Sam's nipples before making a beeline for his cock. Flicking his tongue over the top of it's swollen head, licking the underside from the head to the balls, smell of musk, masculine and heady and oh so welcome after so long an absence. He tongues Sam's balls, exploring the smooth skin, obviously trimmed in the recent past. Happy contented nuzzling, and Sam, groaning with the pleasure of it. Rummaging in his discarded jeans for his goggles, rather than the cumbersome shades, because there's no way in hell he could give a decent blow job with those on, work of a minute to change them over and stash the shades. And then his mouth is around Sam's cock, working every inch of that warm throbbing organ down his throat, until he's managed the entirety of it, the trick is not to panic, accept it and suppress the gag reflex, and he starts to bob up and down, Sam's fists in his hair. And Sam's trying not to thrust, not to fuck that face, but his control is slipping and with a frantic moan he just has to.**_

_**The rhythm's harsh but Scott's managing, and he's swollen himself but his hands are on Sam's hips, controlling the rhythm just enough so he doesn't choke, and it's heaven, everything he's been missing for years but would never admit to, and Sam's thrusts are getting harder and he's groaning harder and harder, until he can't hold it any longer and cum's in a hot salty rush, hot spurts down Scott's throat, and Scott's taking it all, remembering the trick to it, breathing through your nose, until Sam is spent, and Scott licks every inch of his long shaft, before moving up to Sam and kissing him again, and Sam tastes himself on Scott, shuddering with tiny aftershocks of ecstasy.**_

_**Sam smiles down at him, feeding him champagne kisses and lazily stroking Scott, marvelling at the mans body, more muscle than his own, tanned an appealing bronze by the sun. His to explore, hands, lips tongue and teeth, he lays himself atop Scott and kisses him deeply, as if trying to climb into him, hands wandering across his ribcage, brushing over a nipple before licking it, teasing it with tongue and nipping with teeth. " You taste so good Scott, like cinder toffee, ah could do this all day and never tire of it." Lazy contented sigh from Scott and Sam both as Sam lazily keeps stroking Scott. " Would you be up to topping me, Scott? "**_

_**Scott nods, blissed out, " If you're sure Sam, have you ever, done it before? " Sam chuckles and shakes his head, " Not all the way, there was a guy when ah was in the mines, but he wussed out, 'fraida getting' caught." Scott gets it, " Ok, I'll be careful." Rummages in the picnic basket for condoms and lube. Works his way down to Sam's ass and slicks his hands with lube, tracing the edge of his ring, working lube onto the surface, re-slicking his fingers and ever so gently slipping the tip of his little finger inside, glance at Sam to see if everything's ok, slow nod. He eases his finger in and out, crooking it, working Sam's passage a little before adding more lube and switching to an index finger, slowly, never exerting too much pressure, gently opening that bud. Moving to two fingers, finding the bump of the prostate and flicking over it, getting a full body writhe from Sam. " Good isn't it? " Slightly startled wide eyed look from Sam, naughty smirk on Scott's face as he flicks over it in quick sensation, triggering a low moan from Sam. Scissoring of the fingers and he's ready. Condom rolled on to hard throbbing flesh and slicked with yet more lube, " Ok Sam, I need you to relax and not tense up, it'll feel a bit weird at first but that passes, you sure you still want this?" Sam's determined face nods, " Give it to me Scott."**_

_**Slowly, slowly he inches his way into Sam, determined to make this as easy as possible, Sam's eyes widen slightly at the sensation but he doesn't say anything, and with a little effort Scott's inside him. He entwines his fingers with Sam's and looks deeply into those blue eyes. " If I go too fast or it hurts then let me know. " Blissed out with new sensations Sam nods, eyes heavy lidded as Scott begins to thrust. Slowly, deep, slow strokes, Sam's fingers curled around his, working to find that particular angle, he knows he's found it when Sam's eyes snap open, crystalline, blue and blazing with lust as Scott picks up the rhythm, capable of keeping this going as long as he has to, he feels Sam thickening again between them, more than thickening as he thrusts, rubbing over and over that spot till Sam, wide eyed with lust and surprise, climaxes again. Scott leans down and whispers into his ear, " I can keep this up for another two hours Sam, I can bring you again and again, you just have to let me know when enough is enough. " Hitches in Sam's breath as he manages to stutter out " K-Keep going, for god's sake don't stop!"**_

_**That grin on his face Scott leans down for another kiss, and keeps going.**_

_**Sam has no idea how long they've been doing this, Scott's above and inside him and Fuck it's the most amazing thing he's ever experienced, he's locked into some huge cycle of lust and release, and every time he thinks he can't possibly cum again, Scott somehow manages to hit that spot inside of him and it makes a liar out of him, and god it's so good, and Scott, oh Scott, " Oh SCOTT!"**_

_**Sam's face is flushed with his latest orgasm as he howls Scott's name into the sky and throws his head back again, his hands fist in Scott's hair and their eyes meet, " Together this time Scott, I can't take much more, this one last time.." Scott nods and grins, that wolfish grin that Sam's never seen before, and starts to thrust harder and faster, and Sam thinks it shouldn't be possible but he's hard again and at the brink, and just as he hit's the brink he feels Scott shudder with him and climax inside him. They hit the raft in a boneless tangle of shrieking ecstasy and lay there, shuddering and gasping in post coitus afterglow.**_

_**When they can separate themselves they raid the picnic hampers, devouring the sandwiches and chicken wings, salsa and chips, twinkies and cold pizza slices. They drink the champagne slowly and chat about dumb incidental stuff, music and films, Sam feeds Scott grapes, and Scott plays tic tac toe on Sam's chest with chocolate sauce, losing to Sam but winning in that he gets to lick the sauce off. They roll off the raft, and horse around in the lake before hoisting themselves back onto it to dry in the late afternoon sun.**_

" _**So Sam, what's up with you and Boomer, I thought you two were dating, I mean you don't have to talk about it but…." He tails off wondering why he even brought up the damn subject. Sam's brows furrow in thought before he speaks. " We were, but she's got real distant, I guess it's cos she feels guilty over the whole Sabretooth thing, and she's sorta drifted, she talks more to Roberto than me, I think I'm gonna lose her to him." He shrugs " I'll work it out when I get back, later. But here and now I'm just gonna lay with you Scott, leave life til later and deal with it when we get back." **_

_**And so they do, they lie there under the sun, dozing slightly, arms wrapped round each other, kissing lazily. It's when they're getting dressed to head to the mansion for dinner that they notice Wolverine staring at the loft, jaw gaping open before he turns and dashes into the woods. Scott giggles and Sam blushes. " None of his business." grins Scott as he rows the boat and Sam back to the boathouse. They snatch one last kiss before Scott heads into the boathouse to Jean and Sam heads to the mansion.**_

_**He opens the door and Jeans sitting at the table with a coffee and a magazine. " Hi hubby, how was your day? " She smirks as he comes over and hugs her.**_

_**FIN.**_


End file.
